CHANGE
by aryangevin
Summary: Masa-masa perubahan Yuki untuk menjadi bagian dari Giou Clan. Bad Summary. VamFict. LukaXYuki. Shoi-ai. RnR please?


**Change**

**UraBoku © Odagiri Hotaru**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai, OOC, Typo, Abal, dll dsb.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Pagi ini terasa sangat cerah. Matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Menyinari bumi dengan eloknya. Kicauan burung seolah menjadi penghias merdu di pagi ini. Pohon melambai, mengajak siapapun yang melihatnya untuk menari.

Seorang remaja tengah terbaring di sebuah kamar yang cukup gelap. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan keindahan bola matanya. Rambut coklatnya sedikit berantakkan. Namun, parasnya tidak ubahnya seperti putri yang sedang tidur. Dikarenakan wajahnya kini setara dengan cantiknya seorang perempuan, meskipun remaja ini adalah seorang pemuda.

Seorang pelayan berseragam maid memasuki kamar gelap itu. Mendorong sebuah peralatan makan pagi beserta dengan sarapannya dalam sebuah kereta. Pelayan itu terhenti, melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela lalu menyibakkan tirai yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Seketika, ruangan itu menjadi terang menderang. Sinar matahari memasuki ruangan itu. Namun, menimbulkan efek yang tidak baik bagi pemuda yang kini sedang terbaring.

"Pa—nas," gumamnya pelan. Namun, gumaman itu tak sampai di telinga si pelayan. Mata pemuda yang masih tertutup itu bergerak gelisah. Ia merintih dalam suara pelan.

Seorang gadis berparas manis melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah kamar yang kini tertutup. Ia mengenyitkan alis saat dilihatnya di celah pintu bawah terpantul sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar itu. Seketika, dia membelalakkan matanya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Mengakibatkan pintu itu terbanting keras.

Gadis itu tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat kondisi pemuda yang kini terbaring sambil merintih. Ia menampakkan kesakitan. Tubuhnya berasap seperti habis terbakar. Gadis itupun menghampirinya sambil berteriak nama si pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"YUKI!"

Gadis itu segera melindungi pemuda itu dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Kemudian pemuda itu Ia pangku. Pelayan yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tutup tirainya!" perintahnya dengan nada marah. Ia menatap tajam pelayan itu. Si pelayan hanya mengangguk paham sambil menutup tirai itu. Kamar kembali ke semula dalam keadaan gelap. Namun, masih bisa melihat keadaan sekitar kamar.

Sang gadis kembali menatap tajam ke arah pelayan yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau ingin membunuhnya, hah? Yuki sekarang bukanlah Yuki yang dulu!" bentak gadis itu sengit. Si pelayan masih saja menundukkan kepalanya di pojok ruangan. Takut akan kemarahan Nona Besar itu.

"Yuki memang sudah menjadi bagian dari kami. Namun, dia berbeda!" gadis itu masih saja memarahi si pelayan dengan sengit.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Nona, sungguh saya tidak tahu menahu tentang semua ini," ucapnya terbata-bata karena saking takut dan gemetar menghadapi Nona-nya yang sedang marah.

Pemuda yang berada dalam pangkuannya akhirnya membuka matanya. Ada setitik airmata di ujung matanya. Ia menatap gadis yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Touko-chan?" panggilnya lirih.

Sang gadis yang tadi menatap tajam ke arah pelayan itu kini memandang pemuda yang ada di pangkuannya. "Yuki? Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sang pemuda yang bernama Yuki itu mengangguk. "Ya."

Sang gadis bernama Touko itu menyentuh pelan luka yang ada di wajah Yuki. Tepatnya di bagian pipi. "Yuki, kau… terluka." Touko menatap miris keadaan Yuki.

"Aku tidak… apa-apa," lirihnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum pemuda itu mampu meredakan amarah yang menguasai gadis ini tadi.

Tepat saat itu, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap memasuki kamar Yuki. Wajahnya berparas tampan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam. Dan kulitnya pun putih pucat. Ia memandang keadaan kamar itu yang begitu gelap. Mata hitamnya menatap seorang pelayan di pojok kamar yang kini menunduk takut. Lalu mengarah ke Touko, dan matanya kini menatap lembut ke arah Yuki yang ada di pangkuan Touko.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pemuda tampan itu.

Saat ini Touko belum menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu. Ia sibuk memperhatikan Yuki yang tengah merintih menahan sakit. Setelah mendengar suara pemuda itu, Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Luka."

Yuki yang ada dalam pangkuan Touko pun ikut menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Pemuda yang bernama Luka itu mendekati kedua orang itu. Ia menatap nanar ke arah Yuki yang kini sedang terluka.

"Apa yang telah terjadi pada Yuki?" tanya Luka.

Touko ambil suara menjawab pertanyaan Luka. "Ini semua gara-gara pelayan itu. Dia hampir membunuh Yuki kalau aku tidak datang ke sini."

"Apa?" kini Luka menatap pelayan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Touko-chan, Luka," ucap Yuki. Ia masih saja tersenyum meskipun kini Ia mendera sakit di tubuhnya. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan salahkan dia." Yuki kini memandang pelayan itu dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?" kini pandangan tajam Touko mengarah ke Yuki. "Lihat dirimu! Kau terkena luka bakar. Kau harus minum darah, Yuki, agar luka-lukamu bisa terobati." Pandangan itu kini mengarah ke pelayan yang masih berdiri diam di pojok ruangan.

Yuki menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa minum darah sekarang, Touko-chan. Aku masihlah berjiwa manusia, bukan vampir seperti kalian. Bukankah jiwaku akan menjadi seperti kalian saat tiga hari mendatang?"

"Tapi—"

"Itu benar," potong Luka. "Yuki akan benar-benar menjadi seperti kita sesudah tiga hari mendatang. Proses perubahan menjadi vampir seutuhnya membutuhkan waktu tiga hari."

Touko hanya diam. Ia hanya menatap sedih ke arah Yuki yang kini menderita Luka bakar di tubuhnya akibat terkena sinar matahari. Ia bisa melihat bekas gigitan itu di leher Yuki. Masih segar diingatannya saat Luka —pria yang ada di hadapannya menggigit Yuki kemarin malam. Bekas gigitan itu masih memerah.

Pada malam itu, Luka menderita luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah sudah beberapa tetes darah yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi Ia tak minum darah sebagai makanannya selama hampir empat bulan. Ia menjadi jarang minum darah semenjak Ia bertemu dengan Yuki, yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Yuki sendiri adalah reinkarnasi dari kekasih Luka pada satu abad yang lalu. Yuki di masa lalu Luka adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Namun setelah ber-reinkarnasi, Ia menjadi seorang pemuda. Namun wajah itu tak ada bedanya dengan Yuki di masa lalu. Tetaplah cantik.

Luka mengalami luka parah setelah bertempur dengan para pemburu vampir. Ia bertarung habis-habisan. Tapi karena kondisi tubuhnya yang kekurangan darah akibat tidak makan, Ia menjadi kurang bertenaga saat bertarung.

Pertarungan itu sendiri dimenangkan oleh Luka berakibatkan sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Ia ambruk karena kekurangan darah. Dan pada saat itulah Yuki menghampiri Luka yang terluka parah.

Yuki merasa kasihan terhadap Luka. Ia bertekad akan menolong Luka. Namun sayang, hanya dengan minum darah seorang manusia, maka luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Luka bisa terobati. Yuki pun menawarkan darahnya sendiri, karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu. Namun, Luka menolaknya dengan tegas. Ia tidak akan meminum darah Yuki. Karena Yuki akan menjadi seperti dirinya, yang seorang vampir.

Yuki sendiri sudah siap apabila Ia akan menjadi makhluk seperti Luka. Bagaimanapun, Luka harus segera diobati. Ia tidak mau Luka mati karena kehabisan darah. Setelah beradu argument, akhirnya Luka mengalah karena kekeras kepalaan Yuki.

Yuki membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. Menampakkan leher mulus yang putih tak ternoda. Luka bertanya sekali lagi kepada Yuki. Dan Yuki mengangguk mantap. Bagaimanapun, ini sudah menjadi keputusannya.

Kedua taring Luka perlahan muncul. Dan saat itulah Yuki merasakan sebuah hujaman menyakitkan dan sedingin es di lehernya. Luka telah menggigitnya dan menghisap darahnya. Tak lama, luka-luka itu menutup dengan sendiri. Yuki sendiri harus menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di area lehernya. Luka terus saja menghisap darahnya, seolah darah Yuki adalah sebuah ekstasi bagi dirinya yang sakaw.

Yuki merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Luka terus saja menghisap darahnya tanpa henti. Yuki tersenyum lemah menatap tubuh Luka yang kembali seperti semula. Tanpa ada luka sedikitpun.

Luka tersentak. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Ia terus saja meminum darah Yuki tanpa henti. Kalau diteruskan bisa-bisa Yuki akan mati kehabisan darah. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap wajah Yuki. Wajah itu sangat pucat. Dan dengan wajah pucat itu, Yuki tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Ia pingsan di hadapan Luka.

Saat itu, Touko dan lainnya memang berada di tempat yang sama dengan Luka dan Yuki. Namun, keberadaan mereka cukup jauh. Ia tidak bisa mencegah bagaimana Luka menggigit leher Yuki saat itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Tsukumo, yang mana Tsukumo adalah saudara Touko itu sendiri.

Yuki memang menjadi bagian dari Luka maupun Touko. Namun, Ia tetaplah berbeda. Tubuhnya akan terbakar apabila terkena sinar matahari. Tidak seperti dua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini yang memiliki darah murni sebagai vampir. Seorang vampir berdarah murni atau bisa disebut pure blood, mereka tidak akan terbakar apabila terkena sinar matahari. Tidak seperti Yuki yang akan terbakar apabila terkena sinar matahari, karena Yuki bukan seorang pure blood.

Luka dan Touko termasuk dalam Giou clan. Dimana para Giou clan sendiri terdiri dari beberapa vampir yang masih ada di dunia ini. Tidak hanya terdiri dari vampir saja, Giou clan masih memiliki manusia yang tergabung di dalamnya.

"Sebaiknya," suara Luka memecah keheningan, "Yuki segera diobati dengan cara pengobatan biasa." Touko menatap Luka. "Tidak ada cara lain selain itu. Paling tidak, kita sudah menanganinya."

Touko mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, aku akan panggilkan dokter Isuzu." Dengan begitu Touko pun meninggalkan Yuki yang masih terbaring di kasurnya ditemani Luka di sampingnya. Pelayan yang tadinya cuma berdiam diri di pojok ruangan, akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mendapat perintah dari Touko.

Dokter Isuzu sendiri adalah seorang manusia. Ia merupakan salah satu manusia yang tergabung dalam Giou clan. Dan juga, Ia menjadi dokter yang menangani para Giou clan yang terluka, baik itu vampir atau manusia itu sendiri.

Luka pun duduk di samping Yuki setelah berdiri cukup lama. Ia menggenggam tangan Yuki yang dingin sama sepertinya. Memberikan kekuatan agar Yuki bisa bertahan dari luka itu dengan hanya menggenggam tangannya.

"Bertahanlah, Yuki," ucap Luka lembut.

Yuki mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Luka. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan perih yang mendera kulitnya yang terbakar.

Ketika Touko sedang mencari dokter Isuzu di mansion yang kini di tempati oleh Giou clan, Ia mendapati Tsukumo—saudaranya, beserta Hotsuma dan Shuusei yang berada di ruang tengah mansion itu.

Tsukumo pun menghampiri Touko. "Ada apa, Touko-chan?"

Touko menolehkan kepalanya ke Tsukumo. "Apa kau melihat dokter Isuzu? Yuki perlu pertolongannya," ucap Touko.

Alis Tsukumo terangkat heran. "Ada apa dengan Yuki?"

"Dia terluka, gara-gara salah satu pelayan kita membuka tirai yang ada di kamar Yuki. Dan… sinar matahari itu langsung membakar tubuh Yuki," kata Touko dengan nada lirih. Bagaimanapun, Ia sudah menganggap Yuki sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Apa?" kali ini Hotsuma bersuara. Vampir berambut pirang yang memiliki tindik di telinganya itu terkejut.

"Ya, dan di antara kalian ada yang tahu dimana dokter Isuzu?" tanya Touko sekali lagi.

"Aku melihatnya sedang berada di taman belakang saat aku berjalan-jalan di sana." Shuusei lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Touko.

Touko tersenyum kepada vampir itu. "Terima kasih, Shuusei-kun." Dan Touko pun segera berlari menuju taman belakang mansion itu. Tsukumo hanya menatap saudaranya itu berlari dan kemudian menghilang. Dia kembali duduk. Meskipun mereka vampir, mereka melakukan rutinitasnya selayaknya manusia.

#

Yuki masih terbaring lemah di kasur dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sementara di sampingnya terdapat dokter Isuzu yang mengobati luka bakar yang ada di tubuh Yuki. Mengobati dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

Tak hanya mengobati luka bakar Yuki, dokter itu juga memeriksa kondisi tubuh Yuki. Tubuh itu terlihat lemah. Wajah Yuki juga sangat pucat seperti mayat. Memeriksa luka gigitan di leher Yuki, kalau-kalau itu bisa menjadi infeksi.

Tak hanya dokter Isuzu, di samping Yuki juga kini berdiri Takashiro, pemimpin Giou clan dan juga seorang yang memiliki darah setengah vampir dan setengah manusia. Saat itu, ibu dari Takashiro sendiri adalah manusia sedangkan ayahnya adalah seorang vampir pure blood. Untung saja Takashiro tidak akan terbakar apabila terkena sinar matahari. Dan juga, Ia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang vampir yang utuh saat bulan purnama. Dimana kaum vampir mendapatkan kekuatan tak terbatas saat bulan purnama tiba.

Pemeriksaan itu selesai. Yuki kini sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya. Dokter itu mengajak Takashiro untuk keluar dari ruangan peristirahatan Yuki, untuk menemui beberapa penghuni mansion di ruang tengah.

Dan saat itu pula Touko menghampiri dokter itu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuki, dokter?"

Dokter itu menarik nafas sejenak. "Luka di tubuh Yuki akan sudah aku obati dan akan segera sembuh." Kini mata dokter itu menatap vampir-vampir yang ada di hadapannya. "Namun, kondisi Yuki sungguh memprihatinkan."

"Apa maksud dokter?" tanya Touko heran.

"Virus vampir yang kini menguasai tubuh Yuki membuat kondisinya memburuk. Apalagi virus yang ditularkan oleh Luka cukup ganas, sehingga tubuhnya tidak sanggup menerima keadaan virus yang cukup berbahaya itu." Kini pandangan dokter itu mengarah ke Luka yang sedang bersender di dinding dengan mata terpejam, mendengarkan setiap detil perkataan yang keluar dari dokter itu.

"Dengan semangat untuk tetap hiduplah yang membuat Yuki tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Ia sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari orang-orang yang disayanginya." Perkataan dokter itu mampu membuat semangat para penghuni yang ada di sana turun menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Mereka bertekad akan selalu di samping Yuki.

"Dan…" suara dari dokter itu membuat para vampir yang ada di sana kembali memusatkan perhatian, "aku tidak bisa berharap Yuki akan bertahan sampai akhir."

"Memangnya ada apa, Isuzu?" tanya Takashiro sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Tepat di hari ketiga, bulan purnama akan datang. Dan itu menyebabkan virus vampir yang bersarang di tubuh Yuki akan berubah semakin ganas. Kita hanya berharap, Yuki bisa selamat setelah bulan purnama." Perkataan dokter itu membuat semuanya bungkam. Tersirat kesedihan di masing-masing mata para vampir itu. Apalagi keadaan Luka yang begitu terpukul mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Bagaimanapun, Ia yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi.

Luka meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam diam. Semua yang menatapnya khawatir. Mereka bisa merasakan perasaan Luka saat ini. Terpukul dan menyesal, itu sudah jelas.

'Maafkan aku, Yuki,' batin Luka menyesal.

"Luka," gumam Touko memperhatikan kepergian Luka.

#

Malam kini telah menjelang. Sementara itu di tempat lain, di sebuah puri yang cukup angker. Seorang pemuda tengah duduk di dekat jendela menikmati bola kristal di hadapannya. Bola kristal itu memantulkan seseorang yang tengah terbaring. Ia menatap pemuda yang tengah terlelap dalam tidur itu.

"Yuki," gumam pemuda itu menatap pemandang bola Kristal yang ada di hadapannya. Rambut hitam yang dilapisi oleh topi yang berwarna senada itu tengah bergoyang di terpa angin malam. Begitu juga dengan jubahnya yang berkibar diterpa angin yang masuk melalui jendela tanpa kaca di sampingnya.

"Yuki," gumamnya sekali lagi, "Kenapa… kenapa kau mau saja berkorban demi dirinya?" lanjutnya. Ia menatap cahaya bulan melalui jendela di sampingnya. Pantulan bulan tergambar jelas di mata hitamnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketegasan. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan rela kau berkorban demi vampir itu."

Dan Ia pun menghilang dari tempatnya berada. Pergi untuk mencari mangsa. Melepaskan dahaga yang kini memenjarakan tubuhnya.

#

Hari kedua bagi Yuki sebagai vampir telah datang. Namun, tak menampakkan perubahan apa-apa. Justru malah kondisi Yuki semakin memburuk. Touko, entah berapa kali diam-diam menangis mengetahui keadaan Yuki saat ini. Ia masih berharap bahwa Yuki akan baik-baik saja.

Saat ini Yuki masih terbaring di kasurnya. Ruangan itu sama seperti sebelumnya, begitu gelap tak nampak sedikitpun cahaya. Namun, Yuki tidak sendiri. Di samping kini duduk sang kekasih yang memandangnya sayu. Tangannya pun menggenggam tangan milik Yuki. Entah sudah berapa lama Ia duduk di samping kekasihnya ini. Yang pasti, Ia menemaninya dari malam kemarin.

Luka mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yuki. "Yuki…" Yuki tak merespon sedikitpun perkataan Luka. Ia masih saja menutup matanya, terlelap. "Yuki, kau harus bertahan…" Ia menggenggam erat tangan Yuki, "demi aku." Setelah itu Ia mengecup kening pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Memandang sejenak kekasih tercintanya, akhirnya Ia melepaskan genggamannya. Dan Ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yuki yang masih terlelap.

Luka menutup pintu kamar itu. Kini Ia membawa kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Di sanalah berkumpul para vampir yang kini menatapnya.

Touko menghampiri Luka. "Luka…" Ia menyentuh pelan pundak Luka, "bagaimana keadaan Yuki?" Ia bertanya khawatir.

Luka memandang gadis itu dalam hening. Kemudian Ia membuang mukanya.

Touko mengetahui reaksi dari Luka itu. Jawaban yang Ia terima membuat Ia kembali murung. Tahu bahwa Yuki belum membaik.

"Besok malam adalah bulan purnama…" seorang vampir berambut hitam bernama Kuroto itu bersuara, "kuharap… Yuki baik-baik saja."

Sang partner berkacamata merangkul pundak Kuroto. "Kita semua mengharapkan itu, Kuroto," ujar vampir itu tersenyum.

Kuroto membalas senyum kepada Senshirou, partnernya itu.

#

Pemuda berjubah itu kini menatap Yuki yang ada di hadapannya. Meskipun gelap, Ia masih bisa menatap orang yang di sayanginya itu. Perlahan, Ia mendekati Yuki. Kemudian duduk di samping pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Tangannya Ia bawa untuk mengelus pipi pucat Yuki yang tak terkena luka bakar. "Yuki," gumamnya pelan.

Merasakan ada yang seseorang yang dekat dengannya, Yuki pun membuka matanya. Dalam gelap itu, Ia bisa menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya karena kini matanya bisa diibaratkan dengan ketajaman pengelihatan kelelawar. Nampak Ia terkejut melihat pemuda itu ada di hadapannya.

"Kana—ta-san?" ucapan Yuki terbata-bata.

"Ya, Yuki. Ini aku…"

"Kenapa… kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yuki. Ia masih kaget dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan pakaiannya. Biasanya Ia memakai pakaian yang sederhana, tidak seperti ini. Ia begitu berbeda dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, Yuki," ucapannya begitu lembut. Kini tangannya menelusuri luka gigitan di leher Yuki. "Kau— sudah menjadi bagian dari 'mereka'."

Pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Kanata membuat dadanya terasa sesak. "Maafkan aku, Kanata-san, tapi— bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Darahku sama seperti mereka, Yuki."

Kalimat itu membuat mata Yuki terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka kalau sesosok Kanata, teman kecilnya yang sudah Ia anggap kakaknya sendiri adalah sesosok makhluk yang sama seperti dirinya, maupun Luka, kekasihnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali berbicara. "Yuki, mari kita pulang. Tinggalkan mansion ini dan hiduplah bersamaku."

Yuki menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Tepat di matanya. Dan di mata itu terdapat kesungguhan dalam ucapannya.

Yuki tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pipi pemuda itu. "Aku… tidak bisa, Kanata-san, bagaimanapun juga, aku sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Bukankah aku juga sama seperti 'mereka', juga sama sepertimu?"

"Itu memang benar. Tapi, tetap saja kita berbeda, Kanata-san."

Kanata menumpuk tangannya di atas tangan Yuki yang kini berada di pipinya. Menatap lembut ke arah mata Yuki. "Aku janji, setelah kita pulang, aku akan menyembuhkanmu dari penderitaan ini." Yuki tersenyum. Ketika Ia hendak kembali bersuara, Ia didahului oleh Kanata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuki. Pulanglah… dan kita hidup bersama."

Seketika senyum yang bertengger di wajah Yuki lenyap. Digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Kanata-san…"

Yuki menarik tangannya kembali dari wajah Kanata. Pandangannya pun Ia alihkan ke tempat lain. Menolak untuk menatap wajah sosok yang sudah Ia anggap kakaknya itu.

"Maaf, Kanata-san. Tapi aku… mencintai orang lain. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Tidak lebih."

Kecewa. Tentu saja Ia kecewa mendengar ucapan Yuki. Yuki hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Giginya bergemeletuk. Menahan amarah yang menguasainya. Rahangnya pun mengeras.

"Baiklah, Yuki." Kini pandangan Yuki terarah ke pemuda berambut hitam yang kini menjauhinya. Kanata tersenyum yang bisa Yuki lihat itu bukan senyum tulus yang biasa Ia tampakkan kepadanya. "Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka, tak seorangpun yang bisa memilikimu."

Dari tangannya kini keluar cahaya biru. Kekuatan itu Ia arahkan ke tirai jendela. Mengakibatkan tirai jendela itu terbuka. Cahaya matahari yang begitu terik itu langsung menerangi ruangan yang semula gelap. Langsung saja cahaya itu membakar tubuh Yuki yang tersinari.

"Aaargh!" teriak Yuki kesakitan.

Suara teriakan itu membuat pendengaran para vampir yang berada di mansion itu berubah menjadi tajam. Mereka mengenali suara teriakan itu. Maka dengan segera mereka berlari menuju ke arah teriakan itu berasal.

"YUKI!"

Mereka berteriak melihat kondisi Yuki yang terbakar. Tubuh Yuki tengah melayang, dimana sebuah kekuataan bercahaya biru keluar dari tangan pemuda di samping Yuki. Ia yang membuat tubuh Yuki melayang.

Touko menggeram marah. "Lepaskan Yuki!" serunya. Ketika Ia melangkah mendekat, suara pemuda itu menginterupsinya.

"Jangan mendekat kalau kalian masih ingin melihat Yuki hidup."

Tiba-tiba taring keluar dari masing-masing vampir itu. Tentu saja mereka marah melihat keluarga mereka tersiksa. Tapi mereka terpaksa menuruti perintah dari pemuda itu.

"Pa—nas…"

Suara lirih yang berasal dari Yuki membuat mereka semakin marah. Kini senjata khas mereka telah berada di tangan masing-masing.

Sebuah lingkaran cahaya oranye berada di bawah kaki pemuda berambut hitam itu. Matanya terbelalak. Ia menghindar dari lingkaran cahaya itu dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan Yuki yang tengah melayang. Tubuh Yuki terhempas di kasur dan pingsan.

"Yuki!"

Luka yang berdiri di antara mereka segera menuju ke arah Yuki yang pingsan. Di sana juga tampak Takashiro yang baru datang. Ia jua lah yang mengeluarkan lingkaran cahaya oranye itu.

"Sial," gumam Kanata pelan.

Luka menggendong tubuh Yuki yang pingsan itu, lalu memberikannya pada Tsukumo.

"Kalian bawa Yuki ke tempat gelap. Pastikan Ia tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantu Takashiro," perintah Luka dan mereka pun mengangguk.

Mereka berlari mencari tempat gelap untuk Yuki. Tapi mereka di hadang oleh vampir berambut merah bernama Cadenza.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian membawa Yuki kabur dari Tuan kami," ucap Cadenza seolah menantang.

Kuroto dan Senshiro melangkah maju. "Biar kami yang menghadapinya. Kalian bawa pergi Yuki dari sini." Dan merekapun mengangguk.

#

Yuki masih saja pingsan di gendongan Tsukumo. Sementara mereka mencari tempat gelap untuk melindungi Yuki dari sinar matahari yang bisa membakar tubuhnya. Hampir 50 persen tubuh Yuki mengalami luka bakar akibat kejadian tadi.

Tiba-tiba, kini mereka dihadang masalah lagi. Seorang vampir wanita kini menghadang kepergian mereka. Wanita yang bernama Elegy ini tengah menyeringai pada keempat vampir di hadapannya.

Tsukumo menyerahkan Yuki yang ada dalam gendongannya kepada Hotsuma. "Yang satu ini biar aku dan Touko-chan yang mengurus," ujar Tsukumo mantap.

Hotsuma mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jaga diri kalian." Hotsuma dan Shuusei pun meninggalkan kakak beradik itu melawan vampir perempuan itu.

Baik Hotsuma maupun Shuusei kembali berlari mengitari mansion ini. Mencari sembari mengingat-ingat dimana sekiranya tempat yang sangat gelap untuk melindungi Yuki.

Mereka menuruni tangga bawah, kemudian kembali mengitari mansion tingkat bawah itu. Tepat saat itu mereka bertemu dengan dokter Isuzu, serta Fuyutoki, Sang kepala pelayan di rumah itu beserta dengan adiknya, Aya. Kedua kakak beradik itu adalah manusia.

"Ada apa ini, Hotsuma?" tanya dokter Isuzu bingung yang mendengar ada keributan. Khususnya di lantai atas.

"Ada sekelompok vampir." Pandangannya kini ke arah Yuki yang pingsan di gendongannya. "Mereka hampir membunuh Yuki."

Baik dokter Isuzu, maupun kakak beradik Fuyutoki dan Aya terkejut mendengarnya. Pandangan mereka mengarah ke Yuki. Rasa khawatir sekaligus sedih terpancar di wajah mereka.

"Yuki," gumam Aya.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh seorang vampir yang bertubuh seperti anak-anak yang baru remaja. Vampir itu menampakkan senyumnya. Namun, itu bukan senyum yang tulus.

"Mau kemana kalian, hm?"

"Ck." Hotsuma berdecak kesal. Ada saja gangguan yang datang menghadang. Lalu, Hotsuma pun memandang dokter Isuzu dan mendekatinya seraya menyerahkan Yuki kepadanya.

"Bawa Yuki pergi dari sini. Lindungi dia dan bawa ke tempat gelap. Sementara kami akan menghadapi bocah ini," ujar Hotsuma.

"Apa?" sang vampir yang diejek bocah yang bernama Ashley itu melotot tak percaya pada vampir berambut pirang itu. "Aku bukan bocah!" serunya kesal.

Dokter Isuzu dan kakak beradik itu meninggalkan Hotsuma dan Shuusei yang kini tengah melawan vampir itu. Mereka membawanya dengan hati-hati. Menghindar dari segala bentuk cahaya matahari yang melewati jendela-jendela yang terbuka. Dokter Isuzu memandang miris tubuh Yuki yang terbakar hampir setengah tubuhnya itu.

"Sebaiknya Yuki dibawa ke kamarku saja. Di sana ruangannya cukup tertutup," ujar Aya member usul. Dan langsung disetujui oleh keduanya. Mereka terus berlari ke kamar Aya. Sesekali telinganya menangkap suara kegaduhan yang memekakkan telinga. Debuman dan pekikkan kesakitan tak luput dari pendengaran mereka.

Kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Aya. Sebelum masuk, Aya menahan kedua lelaki itu. "Jangan masuk dulu. Aku akan masuk ke dalam untuk menutup jendela-jendela yang terbuka."

Tanpa bantahan kedua lelaki itu menurut saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Aya yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Semua sudah kututup dan di dalam cukup gelap."

Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung saja memasuki kamar Aya. Dan benar juga, ruangan itu kini gelap dan mampu melindungi Yuki dari sinar matahari. Dokter Isuzu pun meletakkan tubuh Yuki yang pingsan itu di atas kasur tidur milik Aya. Mengambil selimut tebal dan menyelimuti tubuh lemah Yuki.

"Ah, sial!" gerutu dokter Isuzu. "Andai aku bisa kembali ke atas dan mengambil peralatanku untuk memeriksa Yuki. Tapi, tidak bisa."

Suara debuman kembali terdengar. Dan kali ini cukup keras. Tak lupa mansion itu bergetar karena pengaruh debuman itu.

"Kuharap, mereka selamat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka terbunuh," harap Aya. Tangannya terkepal dan juga perasaan cemas melandanya. Matanya hampir menangis. Lalu dia pun di peluk oleh kakaknya itu.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Kini pandangannya mengarah ke Yuki. "Dan juga Yuki bisa selamat."

Pandangan Aya mengikuti kakaknya. Kali ini tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia akhirnya menangis di dada kakaknya.

Hampir satu jam mereka menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Perasaan takut kini melanda mereka. Takut kalau-kalau vampir yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga akan terbunuh. Hingga nafas mereka tercekat ketika pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka.

Mereka menghembuskan nafas lega. Senyum terukir ketika yang membuka pintu kamar itu adalah vampir-vampir yang mereka cemaskan. Namun, kondisi mereka tidak cukup baik. Luka dimana-mana. Yang paling parah adalah Takashiro. Ia pingsan dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia dipapah oleh Luka yang saat itu mengalami luka juga di tubuhnya. Luka membaringkan tubuh Takashiro di sofa yang ada di kamar itu.

"Bagaimana… keadaan Yuki?" tanya Touko khawatir. Ia lebih mementingkan kondisi Yuki daripada luka-luka di tubuhnya yang parah.

"Dia tetap pingsan, dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya." Dokter Isuzu menjelaskan. "Lalu, vampir-vampir itu?"

"Mereka kabur," Tsukumo yang menjawab pertanyaan kali ini. "Namun keadaan mereka lebih parah dari kami."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengarkan.

"Mansion ini sudah tidak aman. Kita harus mencari tempat yang baru. Lagipula, lantai atas sudah tak berbentuk lagi." Hotsuma memberikan penjelasan. Disambut dengan anggukan dari Shuusei.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua pindah ke Kamakura?" usul vampir berkacamata itu, Senshirou. Yang lain memikirkan usul dari Senshirou. "Takutnya vampir itu akan balik lagi ke sini dan melukai Yuki." Pandangan vampir itu kini mengarah ke Yuki yang masih tak sadarkan diri di kasur

"Kurasa kita tidak ada pilihan lain selain ke sana untuk berlindung." Touko menyetujui pendapat Senshirou. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah vampir-vampir lain di hadapannya. Berharap mereka menyetujui usulan itu.

Hotsuma terlihat mengangguk. "Usulan Senshirou ada benarnya juga."

"Tapi… setidaknya kita harus minta persetujuan dari Tuan Takashiro. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pemimpin dari kita," kata Shuusei.

"Ya," dokter Isuzu menimpali perkataan Shuusei, "kita harus menunggu Tuan Takashiro sadar. Kita tunggu sampai malam. Apabila Tuan Takashiro tidak sadar juga sampai malam, kita langsung saja menuju ke Kamakura."

Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi—" vampir berambut hitam yang bernama Kuroto terlihat ragu, "—kenapa harus malam?"

Senshirou menepuk pundak partnernya itu. "Itu menguntungkan bagi Yuki. Ia tidak akan terluka karena sinar matahari. Lagipula kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk mengobati luka-luka kita."

Kuroto terdiam.

"Aku akan kembali ke atas. Semoga saja peralatan dokterku tidak rusak. Jadi, aku bisa mengobati kalian semua," ujar dokter Isuzu.

"Hati-hati, dokter," ucap Shuusei memperingatkan.

Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh dokter Isuzu, ruangan itu dalam keadaan hening. Hanya suara ringisan akibat luka-luka di tubuh akibat dari pertarungan tadi. Luka kini duduk di samping Yuki yang tergeletak lemah. Ia mengenggam tangan Yuki yang tak terbakar, menguatkan sosok itu agar cepat sembuh.

Tak berapa lama sosok dokter Isuzu datang dengar membawa peralatan dokternya yang disimpan dalam tasnya. Meletakkan tas itu ke meja dan membukanya.

"Aku akan mengobati luka-luka kalian dulu."

Mereka hanya menurut tanpa ada bantahan sedikitpun. Luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh mereka diobati secara bergantian. Dan ketika saat itu Luka akan diobati oleh dokter Isuzu, dia menolak.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Dokter Isuzu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Memang, Luka memiliki kekuatan dengan tingkat penyembuh yang tinggi. Luka separah apapun, akan menutup dengan cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau periksa Yuki." Luka berkata kepada dokter Isuzu. Raut wajah menunjukkan kekhawatiran kepada pemuda yang kini terbaring di hadapannya.

"Baiklah."

Dokter Isuzu memeriksa keadaan Yuki secara teliti. Mengobati luka bakar yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Memeriksa nadi pemuda itu dan lainnya. Ia menghela nafas saat mengetahui kondisi Yuki yang sebenarnya.

"Yuki… keadaannya…" Ia memandang semua penghuni yang ada di hadapannya,"…semakin memburuk. Kita hanya berharap ada keajaiban."

Semua nafas tercekat. Terlebih lagi Luka yang sangat terpukul mendengar kenyataan itu. Bagaimanapun juga… ia gagal melindungi Yuki.

Malam telah menjelang. Dan ternyata Takashiro sudah sadar dari pingsan. Ia ditangani dengan cepat oleh dokter Isuzu. Setelah diberitahu bahwa mereka ingin pindah ke Kamakura, Takashiro menyetujuinya. Lagipula Takashiro berpikir mansion ini kurang aman.

Berbeda dengan Takashiro, Yuki sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri. Meskipun dia tidak ikut bertarung, namun keadaan Yuki-lah yang paling kritis di antara mereka semua. Yuki diambang hidup dan mati.

Mereka pergi ke Kamakura dengan menggunakan mobil. Mereka bisa saja meloncat dari atap kea tap dengan kekuatan mereka. Namun saat ini mereka lebih memeilih alternatif biasa menuju ke Kamakura dengan menggunakan mobil layaknya manusia biasa. Terlebih, mereka ingin memulihkan tenaga mereka.

Luka menggendong Yuki menuju mobil. Mobil sport hitam dimana di dalam mobil itu hanya berisi Touko dan Tsukumo yang duduk di barisan depan dengan Tsukumo sebagai pengemudi. Sedangkan yang lainnya menggunakan mobil yang lain.

Luka memeluk pinggang Yuki dengan erat. Kepala Yuki ia senderkan di bahu bidangnya. Menjaganya dari serangan apapun. Setelah ini Ia akan lebih melindungi Yuki dengan ketat.

Bulan bersinar dengan terang. Bulan yang memantulkan sinar matahari itu begitu cocok bersanding dengan langit malam yang pekat. Ditambah kehadiran bintang yang menambah suasana indah langit malam.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di Kamakura setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu tiga jam lamanya. Mereka keluar dari mobil masing-masing. Yuki masih tetap di gendong Luka. Sedangkan Takashiro yang kondisinya masih lemah dipapah oleh Fuyutoki.

Di hadapan mereka berdiri sebuah kediaman yang bergaya ala Jepang namun tetap ada aksen modern di beberapa bagian kediaman itu. mereka melangkah mendekati pintu utama kediaman itu.

Mereka disambut oleh Tachibana, penghuni mansion yang juga seorang manusia. Dia juga kebetulan sedang meminta ijin untuk berlibur. Mata Tachibana terbelalak mengetahui kondisi vampir-vampir di hadapan mereka. Terlebih lagi Ia terlihat syok melihat kondisi Yuki yang kini digendong oleh Luka.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa yang terjadi? Yuki—"

"Biarkan kami masuk terlebih dahulu, Tachibana. Akan kami ceritakan semua di dalam," jawab Takashiro.

Tachibana mengangguk. Ia mempersilahkan para vampir itu masuk ke dalam. Tachibana juga menemani Luka menuju kamar yang cukup gelap atas permintaan Luka. Agar saat matahari menjelang, Yuki tidak terbakar lagi.

Luka membaringkan Yuki yang pingsan itu hati-hati ke kasur. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Yuki dengan selimut tebal setelah Tachibana memberikannya padanya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Luka datar.

"Ah, sama-sama. " Tachibana sedikit canggung di hadapan Luka. Padahal dia sudah mengenal Luka cukup lama. Ia juga mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi pada Yuki yang mengalami proses menjadi vampir itu. "Ada yang lain yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya.

"Ini saja cukup."

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua di sini." Dengan begitu, Tachibana pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

#

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang perempuan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dapur. Di sampingnya berdiri juga seorang laki-laki yang juga menampakkan keterkejutan.

Mereka semua yang berada di sana menoleh. Menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan gelisah. Tapi akhirnya sang ketua klan itu sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsubaki. Tsubaki sendiri adalah adik Ibuki, seseorang yang selalu menemani Takashiro kemanapun dia pergi.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, akhirnya Tsubaki maupun Masamune, laki-laki yang bersama Tsubaki tadi, hanya bisa terdiam. Jujur saja, Ia terpukul mendengarnya. Apalagi mendengar kondisi Yuki yang memprihatinkan.

"Lalu, dimana Yuki?"

"Yuki sedang berada di kamar tamu bersama Luka. Saat ini biarkan mereka berdua saja di kamar." Tachibanalah yang menjawab pertanyaan Tsubaki. Ia terlihat kembali dari kamar Yuki.

"Ia belum sadar juga?" tanya Touko khawatir. Tachibana hanya menggeleng.

Semua yang ada di sana hanya mengharapkan suatu keajaiban.

#

Pagi telah menjelang yang terasa begitu cepat. Luka yang semalaman menjaga Yuki tak menampakkan kelelahan. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Yuki yang sedang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya pun terus ia genggam. Enggan untuk melepaskan.

Dokter Isuzu mengetuk pintu kamar Yuki. Meminta izin untuk memasuki kamar tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Luka, dokter Isuzu akhirnya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa dokter kemari?" tanya Luka.

Senyum ia tampakkan ke arah Luka. "Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan Yuki. Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

Luka menggeleng lemah. "Ia belum sadar sama sekali. Tak nampak perubahan apa-apa," sahut Luka.

"Begitu."

Dokter Isuzu mulai memeriksa kondisi Yuki. Memang benar kata Luka, Yuki tak Nampak perubahan apapun. Malah ia terlihat semakin pucat seperti mayat. Tubuhnya juga terasa dingin. Padahal cuaca sangat cerah hari ini.

Dokter itu memandang Luka. "Kau istirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan diri. Biar Yuki aku yang jaga."

Luka menggeleng. "Terima kasih, dokter. Aku tak apa."

Sang dokter menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu takkan semudah itu melepas Yuki dari Luka. Ia pun membereskan peralatan dokternya.

"Dokter," panggil Luka lirih.

"Ada apa, Luka?"

Pandangan Luka tetap mengarah terhadap Yuki. Meskipun saat ini Ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. "Berapa persen kemungkin Yuki akan bertahan?"

Sang dokter terdiam sejenak. Tidak menyangka vampir yang terkesan dingin itu akan bertanya perihal itu. "Aku tak bisa memprediksikannya. Percayalah… keajaiban itu akan datang." Dengan begitu sang dokter melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yuki…" setitik embun menghiasi matanya.

Begitu sang dokter keluar, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan gadis berparas manis di hadapannya.

"Dokter."

"Ah, Touko. Ada apa?"

"Yuki… bagaimana?"

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Touko seolah menguatkan.

"Jadi?"

Dokter itu menggeleng.

Touko menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar pelan. Sang dokter yang tak tega membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya. Menguatkan atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Berdoalah keajaiban itu ada," bisik dokter Isuzu. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Touko menuju ke kamarnya.

Tsukumo yang melihat itu semua menghampiri saudaranya. Ia menyentuh bahu Touko pelan dari belakang. Touko pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk saudaranya itu. kemudian ia menangis di dada Tsukumo. Tsukumo hanya bisa mengelus kepala Touko.

#

Matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Digantikan oleh raja malam yang datang berkuasa. Luka pun tetap setia menunggu dan menjaga Yuki di kamar itu. sementara bulan purnama akan segera muncul.

Akhirnya, Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu hanya untuk melihat-lihat keadaan di luar. Tampak para vampir sedang bersantai di ruang tengah itu. Obrolan mereka tak jauh-jauh mangsa, darah, purnama dan juga… Yuki.

Hatinya entah kenapa terasa sesak. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman itu tanpa satu patah katapun walau hanya sekedar menyapa para penghuni di sana. Ia hanya diam dan acuh. Menimbulkan pandangan heran dari penghuni yang ada di sana.

"Apakah dia akan memangsa?" tanya Hotsuma.

"Kurasa tidak." Shuusei melihat dari jendela kaca yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok Luka yang tengah berdiri menikmati malam. "Sepertinya Ia sedang ingin sendiri saat ini."

"Yeah, sepertinya," sahut Kuroto. Partner yang ada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan acara obrolan ringan itu kembali. Sedangkan para manusia yang kebetulan menghuni kediaman itu hanya bisa mengasingkan diri. Mereka tau, saat bulan purnama muncul tingkat kehausan para vampir akan meningkat. Mereka tidak mau menjadi mangsa mereka.

"Aku merasa haus sekali." Touko bersuara sambil memegang dan mengusap lehernya. "Padahal bulan purnama belum muncul."

"Aaargh!"

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan yang berasal dari salah satu kamar tamu di kediaman itu. kamar Yuki. Segera saja mereka beranjak dari tempat itu dan lekas menuju ke kamar Yuki.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar. Semua mata yang memandang terbelalak. Yuki berteriak-teriak kesakitan sambil mencengkram seprai putih kasur itu. Menahan sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Touko lah yang pertama kali menghampiri Yuki. Ia panik saat Yuki bergerak gelisah menahan sakit. Ia pun mengambil dan menggenggam tangan Yuki.

"Yuki, sadarlah. Ini aku, Touko," ujar Touko. Ia bisa merasakan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Yuki. Bisa dirasakannya Yuki kini mengalami sakit yang luar biasa.

"Touko-chan… sa-kit skali." Yuki kembali mengaduh. "Rasa-nya se-perti terbakar… aaargh!"

"Yuki… bertahanlah…" rasa haus yang menyergapnya tadi tiba-tiba saja hilang. Ia hanya bisa memandang miris kea rah Yuki.

Para vampir yang ada di sana hanya berdiri diam. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menolong Yuki. Bahkan memanggil dokter Isuzu pun rasanya percuma. Ini tahap terakhir 'perubahan' Yuki.

Shuusei memandang jendela luar yang kebetulan terbuka menampilkan lukisan langit malam. "Bulan purnama sudah Nampak," ujarnya pelan. Sang partner ikut menoleh.

"Aku tidak merasakan bahwa saat ini kita membutuhkan darah."

Tepat saat itu Luka pun datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menghampiri Yuki yang kesakitan kemudian menggenggam tangan yang bebas. Karena tangan Yuki yang satunya masih digenggam oleh Touko.

"Yuki! Bertahanlah!"

Yuki masih saja kesakitan. Malah kini erangan kesakitan itu semakin memilukan untuk didengar. Yuki hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Luka—sakit."

Luka hanya memandang sendu ke arah Yuki. Ia juga semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Kemudian pandangan itu ia alihkan ke arah gadis di depannya.

"Kalian—pergilah. Carilah mangsa. Purnama sudah muncul."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah… aku bisa menjaganya sendiri."

Hampir saja Touko menumpahkan airmatanya kalau Tsukumo tidak menyentuh pundaknya. Pandangan Tsukumo menyiratkan bahwa sebaiknya mereka tinggalkan saja berdua. Dan itu lebih baik.

Touko mengangguk. Tsukumo memapah saudaranya itu keluar ruangan itu diikuti dengan lainnya. Kini hanya ada Luka dan Yuki yang mengerang kesakitan.

Sementara itu Luka tidak tahu apa yang musti ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa mengenggam tangan Yuki sementara Yuki tengah mengerang kesakitan. Tubuh Yuki terasa terbakar. Hawa panas menyergap tubuhnya. Bahkan lebih sakit dari luka bakar yang ia dapat sebelumnya. Keringat menguncur deras di wajahnya.

Luka menatap miris keadaan Yuki yang berteriak kesakitan. Sungguh, ia ingin ia saja yang merasakan kesakitan ini. Bukan Yuki. Ia tak tahan menghadapi Yuki yang tengah kesakitan ini. Seperti maut yang menjemputnya.

"Luka—sakit se-kali…" Yuki kembali mengaduh.

Luka memutuskan untuk menariknya dalam pelukan. Mencoba merasakan apa yang tengah Yuki rasakan. Dalam pelukan itu, tubuh Yuki bergetar hebat. Luka hanya bisa memeluknya erat. Erat sekali.

"Lu—ka…"

Dan kata terakhir itulah Yuki menutup matanya. Ia lunglai di pelukan Luka. Tak ada pergerakkan sedikitpun. Kata pingsan pun seakan menjadi kata yang sulit untuk dipercaya. Begitu juga dengan kata mati. Toh, tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Yuki. Sejak awal, Yuki memang sudah 'mati'. Seorang vampir tak memiliki jantung yang berdetak.

Mata Luka memanas. Ia memeluk Yuki erat, seakan takut ada orang lain yang mengambil Yuki darinya. Tapi tidak—tidak ada seorangpun di sini kecuali dirinya dan Yuki.

Ia melepaskan Yuki dari dekapannya. Memandang Yuki yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh itu pelan. Membangunkan pemuda itu dari 'tidur'nya.

"Yuki! Yuki! Bangunlah!" ucapnya panik. Nafasnya memburu.

"Yuki!" ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah itu. Namun tak ada pergerakkan.

Ia kembali mendekap Yuki. Membenamkan wajahnya di antara lekukan leher dan bahu milik Yuki. Menyerap aroma tubuhnya. Dan pelukan itu semakin erat.

Bagai terhisap paksa ke dunia nyata, mata Yuki terbuka lebar. Jiwanya telah kembali ke raganya. Nafasnya memburu, seolah-olah oksigen di dunia ini menipis. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Namun tidak sehebat getaran kesakitan tadi.

"Luka…"

Luka melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Yuki lekat dan memandang mata yang terbuka itu dalam. Ia bisa melihat ada taring yang menyembul dari balik bibirnya. Ia tak percaya. Bahwa Yuki-nya telah kembali.

"Yuki…"

Ia kembali memeluk pemuda itu. Ada sinar lega di wajahnya. "Yuki… kau kembali…"

Yuki mengangguk. "Aku kembali, Luka."

Luka kembali melepaskan pelukan itu. menyentuh wajah pemuda itu. ia sedikit mengernyit tatkala luka bakar itu masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Lukamu, kau harus menghilangkannya."

Dengan begitu, ia menggigit sendiri lengannya. Menoreh luka gigitan yang cukup dalam. Sehingga tetes-tetes darahpun tak luput dari mata Yuki.

Luka menyodorkan lengannya yang terluka itu. "Minumlah. Aku yakin kau bernafsu atas darah ini."

Yuki tersenyum. Ia memegang tangan Yuki kemudian menancapkan gigi taringnya yang panjang ke arah luka itu. Menyesap darah itu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Darah pertama yang ia minum. Darah kekasihnya, Luka.

Luka sedikit mengernyit tatkala Yuki menancapkan taringnya ke lengannya. Namun itu tak berarti apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat luka-luka itu mulai menghilang dari wajah dan tubuhnya. Kulit tubuhnya kembali bersih.

Yuki merasa cukup meminum darah Luka. Luka bakar yang dideritanya sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ia tak mau Luka mati konyol kehabisan darah karena rasa hausnya.

Luka sedikit tersenyum memandang Yuki. Darah itu menodai bibir dan dagunya. Ia menghapus noda itu dengan tangannya.

"Kita keluar. Semuanya menunggumu."

Yuki mengangguk senang.

Merekapun bangkit dari kasur yang tadi digunakan Yuki untuk berbaring. Melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Luka memutar kenopnya dan berjalan lebih dulu.

Semua penghuni yang masih berada di sana hanya menahan nafas. Luka keluar dari kamar itu seorang diri. Perasaan takut menghantui para penghuni itu.

"Luka, Yuki…"

Luka menatap Touko yang pertama kali bersuara itu. ia tak berekspresi apa-apa. Kemudian ia arahkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dan muncullah Yuki dari kamar itu dengan wajah 'baru'.

"YUKI!" Touko berseru senang melihat Yuki telah kembali. Senyum merekah terpasang di wajahnya. Raut senangpun menghiasi wajah penghuni lainnya. Touko memeluk Yuki erat.

"Kau kembali, Yuki," ujar Touko berbisik.

Yuki mengangguk dan membalas pelukan itu. "Aku kembali, Touko-chan."

Hotsuma memandang jengah pemandangan di hadapannya. Lalu Ia bersuara, "Bisakah kita mencari mangsa sekarang? Kerongkonganku terasa terbakar." Gigi taringnya menyembul keluar dari balik mulutnya. Shuusei tertawa kecil.

"Ada yang lucu, Shuusei?" ia menatap tajam kea rah partnernya itu.

"Tidak ada. Kau sungguh tidak sabaran." Shuusei pun berbalik meninggalkan Hotsuma yang tengah memanas.

"Tunggu aku, Shuusei!" seru Hotsuma lantang.

Kuroto yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal. Ia berbalik diikuti partnernya. Rasa haus menyergap kerongkongannya juga. Mereka berjalan tanpa bicara.

"Ayo, Touko-chan. Kurasa kita juga harus mencari mangsa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa 'haus'."

Touko tersenyum memandang wajah saudaranya itu. "Baiklah." Dan Ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Yuki. "Aku pergi, Yuki. Kau juga, ber'senang-senang'lah dengan Luka." Dan ia pun berlari ke arah Tsukumo.

"Bersenang-senang?" ulang Yuki membeo. Ia heran.

"Ayo, Yuki." Luka pun mengenggam tangan Yuki. Menarik pemuda itu meninggalkan kediaman ini untuk ber'senang-senang'.

"Tunggu, Luka. Apa maksud Touko-chan tadi?" Yuki masih saja tak mengerti maksud perkataan Touko itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan kediaman itu untuk ber'senang-senang'. Menjelajahi malam ditemani dengan bulan purnama yang membulat penuh bercahaya menggantikan matahari yang tenang di peraduannya.

**FIN**

_**Kok endingnya abal sekali? Nga terpikirkan untuk endingnya. Ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi belaka. Tak ada unsur kenyataan sedikitpun. Kalau ada yang aneh-aneh, itu hanyalah bohong belaka.**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Dilarang memberikan flame di fic saya. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk kemajuan fic saya.**_


End file.
